Titanium the CyberHog
Titanium the Hedgehog (チタン·ザ·ヘッジホッグ Chitan za hejihoggu) ''is half-hedgehog and half-cyborg. He is a alchemist and a swordman. He is currently following the religion "Christianity". His birthdate is in August 28th. ''History When Titanium was 10, he wandered into a forest with his parents at night time, as they walk, a weird whisper sounding like "cAn yOu FeEl tHe SuNsHiNe?" ''can be heard by them. As it was getting darker, the whisper echoed more louder, then, Titanium saw something red few meters away, It got brighter and closer.....and it was a doll.....with its red eyes. Titanium's parents thought its an innocent, cute, and lovely doll, but after they said that.....the doll raised and it floated after a second, it attacked them, Titanium was injured yet he is able to escape, but he got a bloody scar on his eyes and his right hand filled with blood and cuts. 3 years after the incident, when Titanium was 13 years old, he was sad and angry because of his parents' death, a person pass by him and gave him a tract about Christianity. So Titanium went to a church and he sat down there to hear a sermon, one quote was given heard by Titanium when a person was preaching ''"Cast your burdens and sorrows to Jesus and he will give a light one to you." ''Titanium felt touched by that quote, and he asked a pastor how to be saved. So 5 days later, he got a painted cross on his forehead which can glow at what emotion he is. 3 years passed again, when Titanium was 16, he was crossing the road when a car accidently collide with him, making Titanium severly injured, but he was able to repair himself by using some robot parts and plates that is made out of titanium, steel, carbon, obsidan, and iron, thus making Titanium's appearance today and making him hard to destroy unless with special metal. 6 months passed, and Titanium was placed as a dummy in a military training place, Titanium was kind of nervous and scared and he thought he was about to be killed by bullets there. As a soilder fired a bullet at Titanium, he got a little scratch but there was no affect for him, then, more soilders came and fired about 200 bullets at him, this made Titanium have a big dent and alot of scratches. Then, a big soilder with a rocket launcher fired a rocket to Titanium, and he was injured by the rocket. 4 years passed, when Titanium was 20, he began to start his occupation as a swordsman and alchemist, he built a sword which was made out of titanium, steel, carbon, iron, gold, silver and a piece of ruby for his defense, after he made his sword, he accidently bumped unto some chemicals which it made him have some elemental powers and some resistance to it when he is about to be attacked by others. ''Strengths & Weaknesses Titanium is a an elemental being which he can resist and have strength from some elements but not fully, only some specific ones he can take affect and cause damage to him, when others attach him with physical attack it is not easy to dodge for Titanium but is able to do when his cross glows. The strengths can be active when Titanium has accumalated enough power to do so. Below are some stats of Titanium. (The stats will increase 5% of strength and resistance when Titanium is in of any of his forms) Elemental Rock Group Metal 100% Resistance 100% Strength Gems 98% Resistance 98% Strength Rock 97% Resistance 97% Strength Fire Group Heat 96% Resistance 96% Strength Magma 95% Resistance 95% Strength Fire 94% Resistance 94% Strength Light and Energy Group Light 94% Resistance 94% Strength Energy 93.5% Resistance 92% Strength Electricity 90% Resistance 88% Strength Water Group Water 88% Resistance 86% Strength Acid 85% Resistance 82% Strength Ice 80% Resistance 80% Strength Other Elements Darkness 77% Resistance 74% Strength Light 72% Resistance 70% Strength Chaos 65% Resistance 62% Strength Plants 60% Resistance 55% Strength Shadows 53% Resistance 50% Strength Physical Slashing 88% Chance to dodge Piercing 80% Chance to dodge Crushing 70% Chance to dodge Punching 60% Chance to dodge Kicking 55% Chance to dodge Projectile 50% Chance to dodge ''Personality'' Coming soon! ''Powers'' Coming soon! ''Forms'' 'Magma Titanium: ' Titanium's super form. He changes into orange and his gloves turn red meaning he has the power and resistance of fire and some special fire powers like the sun's flames only temporary. Fire cannot harm him nor metal, but only other elements like water, and others. This form will only last for 1 hour. The requirement to obtain this, is : 50 rings, and 7 Chaos Emeralds 'Steel Titanium:' Titanium's dark form. He changes into a dark-greyish and his gloves turn gothlike meaning he has the power and resistance of darkness and chaos, and sometimes can dodge physical attacks rarely. Darkness cannot harm him nor chaos, but only fire and light. This form will only last for 45 minutes. This form is easily obtained if Titanium is on anger. 'Angel Titanium:' Titanium's hyper form. He changes into white, he grows out angel wings and his gloves turn white meaning he has the power to resist light and use it for defense or attack. This form will have no harm on physical attack, but on darkness and chaos. This form will only last 40 minutes. To obtain this for Titanium he needs : The Svene Super Emeralds, 100 rings, and a King James Version Bible. 'Kouki Blade Titanium:' ''Relationships'' Romantic Interest (None for now............) Friends (None for now...........) Enemies (None for now..........) ''Appearances'' These are some of Titanium's appearances throughout Sonic Universe, but he is not involved in any of these yet. Debut None Fanfictions None Roleplays None Comics None Games None Other None ''Gallery'' '' Fiery Titanium.png|Magma Titanium Steel Titanium.png|Steel Titanium Angel Titanium.png|Angel Titanium '' ''Theme Songs'' '' '' ''Fun Facts'' *Titanium's Magma form doesn't have an older look. *Titanium's Steel form looks like a mad scientist. *Titanium's Angel form looks like a saint. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Cyborg Category:Males Category:Male Category:Characters with Elemental Powers Category:Adult Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Hedgehog